bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Peluche
Appearance Wearing a black and white frilly dress, Lily looks like your average girly eleven year old girl. Her hair is long and blond, curling around in wide curls. She often (if not always) hugs her teddybear to her chest, keeping it close at all times. She has a white bow in her hair by her face, which is her mask. She has brilliant blue eyes. Personality Lily is meek and shy, but most of all obsessive. She finds something to obsess over, whether it be her teddybear or a person, and then love the hell out of it until it breaks or something more interesting to love comes around. She avoids fighting, but if it is to protect or serve her current obsession then she fights to the best of her abilities. Likes Lilies, bears, nice people Dislikes Fighting, mean people, homophobia History Falling in love with another man around the age of twenty five, her family did not approve. Because of this, Lily murdered her entire family. Feminizing her appearance, she began presenting as female to attract this man. Once this man found out, he killed her in rage. As a spirit, she obsessed over this man despite the fact that he murdered her. He was her first victim as a hollow. As an adjuchas, she was a large bear. While she disliked fighting, she would do so to defend herself or whoever she liked at the time. One day, as her current obsession was defeated by another adjuchas, she ripped off her mask in rage. After destroying her enemy, she came to Las Noches in order to find someone like her to love. Powers and Abilities Lily is able to use both cero and sonido. In her sealed form, she holds out her teddybear and the cero comes from its belly. In her resureccion, the cero originates from in between her horns. Zanpakutō Hokkyokugama: Taking the form of a teddybear, it is capable of parrying attacks from a lot of weapons. She generally does not use it to attack, however. Resurecction To release her Zanpakuto, Jillian hugs it to her chest and says: “Crush, Fuerza del Oso”. From her forehead grows horns, curling around to the front of her face. Her back arches as her spine begins to push through through her skin, fur beginning to bristle out. Her teddybear is absorbed into her body. Her dainty little hands transform into enormous paws. She has thick and deadly looking claws, sharp enough to lacerate any weaker opponent who happens to come near. Her face is elongated into a snout, large and sharp teeth lining her mouth. Reinforcing her attack with spiritual force, she can deal more damage than with a regular blow. Imbuing her roar with spiritual energy, she inflicts damage upon their hearing. Biting down with incredible speed, Lily takes a large bite out of whoever is unfortunate enough to be in the range of her mouth. Deals heavy damage. Statistics Trivia While she looks, sounds and presents as female, she was born with a male body. Gallery bear.jpg|Her pyjamas armored_bear_by_darkkenjie-d4qttzs.jpg|Resurecction Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches